Pokemon Anime Remake taking Hoenn by storm
by Master Henry Amourpearlshipper
Summary: This is the Hoenn Saga of Pokemon Anime Remake. This has been discontinued until the Kanto and Orange Island Saga is finished. It will have a full remake entirely to fit the Kanto and Orange Islands Story line though
1. Chapter 1

I had started my Pokemon journey two years ago. I had started in the Kanto Region where I had gown up for the first ten years of my life. The first year of my Pokemon journey in Kanto was fun. I had made many friends. After I had finished off the Silver Conference League in the Johto Region I had went around and reunited all of my former Pokemon, plus many new ones.

From Kanto I have: Pikachu, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Kingler, Haunter, Primeape, Lapras, Tauros, Kadabra, Muk, Snorlax, Magnemite, Beedrill, Rattata. Pokemon I took to protect people are: Fearow. Pokemon that chose to become mine: Mewtwo and Meowth.

Then from the Johto region I have: Herracross, Noctowl, Totodile, Bayleaf, Phanpy, Quindaquil, Pineco, Crobat, Unown, Scyther, Pinsir, Electabuzz, Venonat and Nidoran. Pokemon that had decided to join me: Larvitar,

All have been great when they need to be. None of them ever let me down and I never let them down. So Mewtwo decided to travel with me, not as a Pokemon in battle but to help those Pokemon who are suffering and to make sure no one does what Team Rocket did to him. Other then that Mewtwo is a very peaceful Pokemon, I had expected that he had a soft side after I regained all of my memories of what happened on New Island.

Then after I had returned to the Kanto Region then to Pallet Town Team Rocket attacked me once more. But this time I didn't allow them to blast off. No I knew of the Hoenn Region and I wanted to travel there without needing to have to worry about them all the time. So I had Charizard catch them. We then tied them up and called Officer Jenny to the scene and they were arrested. Well Jessie and James would be given less time if Meowth were to travel with me to help people and Pokemon.

I had agreed and so did Meowth. Mewtwo stays within a sealed unbrakeable Pokeball that went on a chain that was secured around my neck. I was the only one who knew that Mewtwo was with me. I only took Pikachu, Meowth, Nidoran and Mewtwo with me. But because Mewtwo wasn't official I am able to carry it around but still have an entire team.

Oh that reminds me, I was allowed to upgrade my Pokedex so that I would be allowed to carry a total of nine Pokemon at a time. (Well and my secret friend Mewtwo) So in other words I can capture up tp seven more Pokemon until they are sent to Oak Ranch. With that in mind I shouldn't have many problems. But I already suspect that there is another evil team in Hoenn or two.

This time I have kept all of my Pokemon at their best. As I may need to call upon any of them at any time to stop these evil teams. But with Pikachu and Mewtwo I don't need to worry. I told Meowth not to reveal who he is. But the thing is that I have five Pokemon on me at this second. They are: Pikachu, Meowth, Nidoran, Mewtwo and a Pokemon that I had caught two years before my jounrey began.

That Pokemon is my real starter. Pikachu may appear as my true starter, but no he was just the Pokemon that the Professor had gave me. Me and my Pokemon the only few that know of this secret Pokemon. Because it is a complete secret it isn't a member of my party. So I am betting that all of you are wondering what that Pokemon is right? Well I am not telling you just yet.

Now though we are on our way towards the Hoenn Region. We are getting there by boat. From what I know you need to be twelve years old to start a journey here in Hoenn. Lucky I am now twelve. From the last two years I have learned how to control myself from getting worked up like I used to. Now my Pokemon will be trained by a much more mature trainer, they wont be constantly put in harm's way.

Then a few hours later the ship finally docked in the Hoenn Region. "Ah finally we have arrived Pikachu and Meowth. So what do you think we should do first?" I asked the pair.

"Well Twerp I say we go and locate that Professor Birch's Pokemon Lab" Meowth replied to me. I nodded my head and we went off towards Professor Birch's lab was.

But little did I know that someone was following us three right now.

Then after a long walk we finally got a glimpse of the Professor's Lab. But as I approached the Lab I heard a scream. I then followed the path in which I believed the screaming was coming from.

Then a girl bumped into me. I looked at the young girl. She was wearing a red bandana, red top, then she also wore black trousers with some sneekers. She had Blue eyes I think and had brown hair. She looked quite cute. When I thought that I blushed slightly. I was the first to get up, I then helped her get up and I asked "Hey are you alright Miss?"

She replied softly "Yeah I think I am, my name is May" The now named May then fainted before I could get her up and walking.

"May!" I yelled. Though I just met her it was my fault that she just fainted. I picked her up in my arms and started to head back towards the Pokemon Lab. I knew that she needed some help.

While I was running I noticed some male being attacked by what I had researched was a Poochyena. I had recognised straight away that he was Professor Birch. "Come on Pikachu we must go and save him" I told my faithful Electric Type. We then ran over to the Professor and I ordered Pikachu to "Pikachu use Thunderbolt. Now go Pokeball" I said as Pikachu knocked the Poochyena out and then threw a Pokeball and caught it!

"Yes I caught my very first Hoenn Regional Starter!" I shouted. But then went and collected my new Pokemon and helped the Professor, which was difficullt as I was carrying May in my arms.

"Thank you young man. Now come on we must get that girl back to my Pokemon Lab to help her" Professor Birch said. We started to head back fast but then...

"Houndour attack with Flamethrower" Someone commanded.

"Pikachu Thundershock to counter" I said in return.

The two collided but his attack was better. Then as the flames heading towards me and May, I turned my back towards the attack and shielded May from the flames. I then lost focus and was knocked out by the attack.

Then about a few seconds later May woke up and saw my body. She then went over to where Professor Birch left his Pokeballs and pulled one out. "Now lets go Pokemon" I said as what I knew as a Torchic appeared. "Now Torchic attack using your Peck Attack, followed up by your Scratch attack then end it with Ember" May commanded with what appeared like a large amount of knowledge.

All of those hit and knocked Houndour out quite easily. The unknown attacker then just said "Weak I don't want you any more you pathetic Houndour" He then left the scene

May for about it for a second then she approached the newly wild Pokemon and said "Hey Houndour I am so sorry about that. But I have an idea, why not come and join me on my journey?"

Houndour looked at her surprised then barked.

"What did Houndour say?" She asked to no one really but then Meowth came and saved the day.

"Well, you see May that Houndour just said 'yeah sure I would' oh yeah and I am Meowth" Meowth said completely forgetting about what Ash strictly told him not to do.

May then threw an empty Pokeball at the wild Houndour. She then attached it to her belt. She then realized that Meowth had talked and said "Dididi- did you just talk Meowth?!"

"Yeah I am girl, what was your name, May?" Meowth said.

"Yeah my name is May Maple from Petalburg City" She answered after she got rid of the confusion.

She then remembered about the guy who had saved her earlier.

"Can you please help me May?" Professor Birch asked.

"Yeah come on" She replied. While she was helping carry me back to the Pokemon lab she was able to get a good look at meShe then thought 'Wow he is so cute. Even though I only just met him I think I am in love. He did save my life as well'

Then after a few more minutes of her thinking about the fact she is in love with someone she just met they arrived at the Pokemon Lab. Both Birch and May got me into the lab and started to treat my wounds from the Flamethrower

Most of his clothes were destroyed from the Flamethrower Attack. So Professor Birch and May just ripped the remainder of my top off but gently. They then had a full view of my chest and back

May then thought once more 'Wow now I think I love him even more. He looks so hot right now'

Then after a long while of operating on me they were finally done. I would need to wait for two weeks before he would be able to leave the Pokemon Lab. May had decided to post pone her journey until I was back to health

Since it was late at night May had decided to stay with me in my room and sleep next to the bed I was sleeping on. Then a few hours later I awoke to find her lying on my back while sitting on a chair. I had to admit she was so cute. Though I felt sefish for her just sitting on that chair. So I got up and walked around and gently lifted her and placed her on the bed.

"There that's better" I said as I went and sat on the chair where May was before and dozed off. I am seriously just a lazy person.

Then when May woke up she expected to still be on the chair but to her surprise she noticed that she was on a bed. She looked over at where she used to be and saw me there. At the time I was asleep but then I randomly just got up and wide awake out of nowhere.

"Oh hello there May are you alright from yesterday?" I asked quite oblivious to what had happened to my back. All I cared about was that she was okay, even though we just met.

"Yeah I am alright but are you alright!?" She asked me in one of the worried voices I had ever heard.

"Yeah I am, what about you after what had happened with my bumping into you and that Houndour's attack?" I asked in an about equally worried voice.

"Yeah I am, also you were the one who took the direct hit from my new Houndour'r Flamethrower" May explained to me.

"Really I thought that you caught it after I saw you with that Pokeball" I said with a knowing smirk.

"Well the person abandoned it after my new Starter Pokemon Torchic defeated it with a triple attack. Also why am I on your bed?" She asked me while it became evident that both of us were blushing at that point.

"Well great job on that capture of the Houndour" I replied hoping to avoid why she and I swapped places, but I think it didn't work.

"Thanks, but why am I on your bed Ash? You are the one that needs it not me" She told me in a kind and sympathetic voice towards me.

"I switched our positions because I didn't feel like I needed to be there and I knew for you it was uncomfortable being here" I explained without actually knowing where it came from.

"How did you get that idea Ash? We only just met yesterday for a brief time" She said and I started wondering the exact same question. 'How did I know that?'

That's all for this new story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you want. So with that Amourpearlshipper out see you next time


	2. Episode 2

So welcome back to Chapter Two of the Hoenn Remake. As I might have mentioned before this is Hoenn part of Pokemon Anime Remake. So the Pokemon on Ash's team may not be accurate, I will edit Chapter One once I have finished Pokemon Anime Remake Kanto with Orange Islands. This will not include any Pokemon that Ash hasn't caught back in Kanto yet. So all of the stuff that is still the same are:

All of his Pokemon

Starter is still Eevee

Misty will join back in soon

The experiences will be slightly altered to make it more interesting

All main trainers will recieve new and evolved Pokemon

And more!

So without further a do lets start this Chapter off with Ash and May exactly where we left off from.

"I don't know honestly May" I replied quite simply still trying to figure it out.

"But that doesn't make any sense. Hey perhaps your Mom knows what just happened and why?" May suggested.

I agreed as we both walked off to the PokePhone to give my Mom a call.

"Really? I don't have a clue what that could be Dear" My Mom responded, but I noticed that she was acting weird, but just tried to ignore it and I did.

"Oh okay then Mom and goodbye" I said quite rushed.

I didn't even wait for her to say goodbye to me.

Me and May then went to find Professor Birch.

We located him in his Pokemon Room, he was playing about with some random Pokemon that I recognized as a Tailow.

He then took notice of me and May.

"Oh hello there Ash Ketchum, and May Maple" Brich said quite happily

"Hey there Professor Birch" Me and May said in unison. We both looked at eachother then looked away and blushed.

'Wow this is such a weird feeling, it feels similar to what I felt about Misty but only stronger' I thought to myself.

"So May you are here to get your first Pokemon. So please choose. You can either have the Fire Type Torchic, the Grass type Treeko or the Water type Mudkip. So which one do you want?" Brich asked the young female.

"I would like to have Torchic please Professor Birch, so thanks" May said happily. She went and picked it up.

I sensed something though and went and grabbed Torrchic away from her, after that I got slightly burned from Ember Attack but then the Mudkip stopped Torchic doing any more.

"Wow thank you so much Ash, if it weren't for you I would be burnt. So thank you" May said with a smile on her face and slightly red on her face as well.

"It was nothing. But I felt that weird feeling again. The other thing is that I kinda felt this back in Kanto and Orange Islands. But back then it was only used for translating Pokemon langauge to our language. Meowth can do that but verbally, so if Meowth ever wants to leave I will allow him, he is a free Pokemon after all" I said. Meowth wasn't actually surprised by what I just said.

May looked to the Pokemon that I had just mentioned and was looking for an answer.

"It's true May, I can do what I want. But I want to help everyone. Especially Jessie and James getting a shorter time in prision" Meowth explained to the brunette.

May nodded her head in understanding quite quickly.

"So Ash as you saved us all yesterday, I would like you to take one of these starters" Professor Birch said to me.

I looked at all of them for a while. I then decided "I would like to have the Mudkip please. Especially after she stopped me from being burnt" I said to them as I looked at Mudkip with a smile.

"Um Ash. How did you know that Mudkip was a female?" The Professor asked me curiously

"I don't know Professor, so thanks for this perfect little Mudkip" I said in a greatful tone.

"You are welcome and you completely deserve her after all of the help you have given me and May" He said to me in a happy tone.

"You are welcome. I want to let both of you know that I grew up in Kanto then went to the Orange Islands" I told them.

"Wow so this is after you went to both Regions?" The Professor asked quite excited.

"Well Kanto is a Region, but the Orange Islands are just the Sevii Islands just outside the Kanto Region" I told him.

"Oh yeah that is true Ash. I had completely forgotten about that part of the Geographical side of Kanto"

the Professor said to me sheepisly

So I am ending it there. As I have a bunch of stuff to do for Christmas on this Website. I am preparing a lot of different and surprising stories which will all be uploaded on December 25th. So goodbye and see you next time. Amourpearlshipper Out!


	3. Update

**I have decided to delay making the rest of this until Pokemon Anime Remake Kanto and Orange Islands are done. Then this will be remade and used as the story of Hoenn after Orange Islands.**

**As I have previously mentioned the order is:**

**Kanto**

**Orange Islands**

**Hoenn**

**Sinnoh**

**Johto**

**Kanto Battle Frontier**

**Sinnoh Battle Frontier**

**Unova**

**Kalos**

**Master World Cup**

**Then after that whatever is the next region on the list from Nintendo. This is just to make sure the story line makes sense and isn't as confusing and there wouldn't be any proper spoilers. With that said Amourpearlshipper Out!**


End file.
